When an electrodeposition coating method is adopted, both the exterior and interior of a structure can be advantageously coated and therefore, such method is widely used in various technical fields, including the automobile industry. However, in a complicated structural fabrication, there are many edge portions which are hardly coated with an electropaint and therefore many of such portions are usually applied with a sealer, an anticorrosive wax or the like. Such a countermeasure is, however, not effective enough for the intended object, and the present market demands a novel coating method which will give an improved covering at the edge portions and which is capable of producing a coating with excellent surface smoothness and corrosion protection.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an electrodeposition coating method which will fulfil the abovementioned requirements. It is an additional object of the invention to provide an electropaint which can be advantageously used in said method.